kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Luvbi
"Doo bi doo bi doo!" -Luvbi. Luvbi (originally from Super Paper Mario) is a Skypian Nimbi child who became an operative of GKND 1500 years ago. She is an airbender. She was Numbuh Heaven-11 in the Skypian KND, but after GKND's end, she started her own team of non-operatives, the Junior Prospectors. History Benders' Dawn Saga In Operation: GALACSIA, she often floats above the Dimentia statue in the lunchroom of GKND H.Q., praying for a prince, and children always make fun of her. Nigel first met her when they were sent on a mission to Planet Sauria, in which Nigel had NO idea what Luvbi was saying, until Nigel kissed Ava, although Luvbi still hated him after that. When Nigel and the gang got a mission to go to Planet Glacia with Luvbi, Luvbi was angered, mainly because of having to hang with Ava, whom she's mad at for kissing her, even if it was to learn her language. During their mission to Glacia, Luvbi appointed herself leader, and has been selfish the whole way, always ditching the team. When Nigel yelled at her, saying she didn't deserve to be in GKND, she became upset and flew off crying. When Nigel went to apologize to her, she explained that she never had any friends back in her homeworld of Skypia, and Nigel told her what being a great leader is about. After that talk, Luvbi learned to be a little nicer to people. During the Invasion of Earth later in the story, Luvbi saved Harvey a few times, and he fell in love with her, and vice versa. They started dating after the story. She made a cameo in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, making a tornado for Father to hide underground from. In that story, Harvey said that he might break up with her. Firstborn Saga In the one-shot "Emily's New Pet", a couple of Gnaa's apes attacked Luvbi in the woods. It was revealed in Final Preparations that they took her to Brotherhood H.Q. for her to be frozen, but she was unfrozen later on. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Luvbi was the leader of a group of young, non-operative kid allies called the Junior Prospectors. After their first mission, boarding the Koopa Train and battling Morton Koopa Jr., Bowser Jr. threw Minish Dust over and shrunk all the Prospectors, except for Shaunie and Luvbi. Luvbi ordered Shaunie to stop the train as it was about to crash, but Shaunie was too afraid, and jumped over the edge, followed by Luvbi, Emily, and Chad. Throughout a huge leg of their journey, Luvbi was angry with Shaunie for being too much of a baby. Later on, however, Shaunie has slowly gotten braver, saving Luvbi and his friends a couple times, and Luvbi slowly grew to like him. After Shaunie rescued everyone from Bowser, Luvbi gave Shaunie a kiss. They were later included with the rest of the characters during the Last Story. During the epilogues, Luvbi made Shaunie smaller with the blue magic apple, so she was able to carry him on her back and fly. Nextgen Series During her teenage years, Luvbi works at a grocery store in Skypia, and a college girl named Charle becomes her coworker. The two became friends as Charle told her about her accidental pregnancy. Luvbi thinks about having her first child when she's 20, and despite what Charle herself has done, the latter wonders why Luvbi wishes to get pregnant at such a young age. In the future, Shaunie and Luvbi are married, and have their daughter, Fybi Fulbright, who takes after her mother. In Scorched Wings, Fybi was broken down and depressed when her wings were destroyed, much to Luvbi's sadness. She briefly announced Anthony had come to visit before the latter managed to cheer Fybi up. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Luvbi was teaching a class of human airbenders in Skypia, and when a student unwillfully volunteered, she pulled him over the edge with an air gust so he would have to save himself before hitting the earth. He failed to, so Luvbi saved him and brought him up to try again. Battles *Luvbi, Nigel, and Ava vs. Ice King and Icipede. *Luvbi vs. Leon Powalski. *GKND vs. Nega Dimentia. *Luvbi, Shaunie, Emily, and Chad vs. Skulker, Ember, Iggy Koopa, and Tubba Blubba. *Junior Prospectors vs. Ludwig von Koopa and Weegee. *Junior Prospectors vs. Koopamalgamous. *Junior Prospectors vs. Chasey Sabrina. Relationships Nigel Uno Luvbi and Nigel got off to a rocky start at first, but eventually they become friends. Ava Luvbi hasn't seen eye-to-eye with Ava when the Glomourian randomly kissed her. Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom Dimentia was Luvbi's leader, but her exact feelings toward her were unknown. It's likely that Luvbi hated her. Harvey McKenzie Luvbi apparently dated Harvey for a time, but they broke up. Shaunie Fulbright Luvbi hated Shaunie for being such a coward all the time. Eventually, the two ended up together and getting married. Fybi Fulbright Fybi is Luvbi's daughter. She was born a Nimbi, an airbender, and takes after her mother. Appearance Luvbi is a yellowish-white angel being, with black eyes, white wings with a shade of pink, and hair tied up in a swirl, with a yellow braid. She wears a yellow dress with a white belt, and yellow sandals. Gallery Galacsia Poster Depth.jpg|Luvbi in the second GALACSIA poster. Personality Luvbi starts off as extremely selfish, similar to Numbuh 363, and goes on to handle things by herself, but later learns how to work with her team. She gets aggravated when her teammates mess up on missions and tends to yell at them. She speaks with a strong Shakespearean accent. Powers Luvbi is an airbender, and since she's a Nimbi, she's able to fly. She's fairly skilled at her airbending powers. Weaknesses Luvbi mainly relies on her wings to get around, so if her wings are disabled, she won't be able to move around well. Stories She's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others (cameo) *Emily's New Pet (cameo) *Final Preparations (ending) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Windy Marvel (cameo) *Scorched Wings (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia * She is voiced by Jennifer Hale in the Gameverse. *While Luvbi was originally written as her original appearance (without legs), Gamewizard gave her a different design for the Gameverse. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:Airbenders Category:GKND Operatives Category:Fulbright Family Category:Nimbi Category:Junior Prospectors